


Emotion

by Chronacle



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth/Cray Fusion, No Beta we die like Miguel, Reincarnation, Zeroth Dragons, if you squint really hard you'll spot some implications that are not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronacle/pseuds/Chronacle
Summary: Many years later, Gyze finds themselves feeling far more human than they would like to admit.
Relationships: background Souji Kazuma/Shindou Chrono
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Emotion

Sometimes, Gyze feels far more human than they were comfortable with.

Humans are beings of emotion. They live by them, fight by them, die by them. Emotions could be a saving grace, a sign of ‘rightness’, while others would still say that such things were a burden, that it would be easier without them. Emotions could force one to push forward, yet also drive one to their death. Emotions are what made humans so stubborn and willful, though the opposite was also be the same. Emotion is what drove the humans to fight the deity. And it was emotion that drove them to their eventual doom.

Unfortunately for Gyze, their vessel was also human, and therefore subject to human emotions. Or, more specifically, their host’s residual ones.

They had long since fully devoured Souji Kazuma’s being, and with it his memories, his fears, his worries, his mannerisms, his habits, everything. That included the horror and grief felt as he watched his world, his friends, his family, were all wiped away alongside Cray and brought about an age of silence. Gyze supposes that was the moment their host finally broke, unable to deal with the reality that they failed to stop the god. They sometimes wonder if the small fragment he had not devoured was even conscious of its existence. Call it their first act of sentiment, but Souji Kazuma _was_ his Vanguard, albeit for a short time. But in providing the vessel they required, they thought at least some part of their Vanguard should remain to see the new world made from the ashes.

This then leads into the topic of the souls residing onto this new world. Of course, their loyal Apostles and their followers would have a place on this planet. Various units and humans from the two worlds would find their way onto this world, but some would remain souls waiting for their turn, or dispersing into nothingness to be recycled into new souls.

Which brings up the memory of a certain few souls:

The souls of their host’s friends.

As it turns out, emotions were even more volatile when not restrained to flesh and bone. Though fragmented, Souiji Kazuma’s soul becomes, excited, when near the souls of his deceased comrades. Yes, excited seems to be the right word for it. The soul would attempt to reach out like it had when still whole and fighting, and in turn those souls would call back. This was especially true for the Singularity.

Shindou Chrono. It would not be a stretch to say that Gyze was grateful to the Singularity. Vessel or no, Gyze would not have had even a remote chance of succeeding in their goals. They supposed that gratitude could also extend to the singularity’s partner Chrono Dran (how odd that they shared the same name. Fate was truly amusing when it wanted to be) but were it not for the human reaching back as a child, the gears of fate would not have spun the way to this very moment. They felt that their host shared the same sentiment, Shindou Chrono had also brought hope to him, pushed him try and fueled his desire to grow stronger in order to protect what he loves and to finally grasp a future for himself. It was fitting, that the Singularity’s influence in both their paths lead them to each other.

Unfortunately, in that same breath the Singularity was also the reason why Gyze would feel… ‘too human’ too often. As it turns out, their vessel’s feelings for the human ran deeper than Gyze thought was possible for such a small creature. Before now, when apart for a small period of time, Souji Kazuma’s fragment would start rebelling with unexpected force that left even a god like themselves staggering. There was no voice to accompany the struggles, what use did a soul have for them. If he did have a voice, Gyze would suspect him yelling Shindou Chrono’s name over and over.

The deity in human body looked down at the card in their hand and sent a spark of power through it. There really was no need for these cards now that the two worlds would be remade as one. But they did make for a convenient solution to their, at the time, problem.

Though the Zeroth Dragons were made from them, the beasts were made to destroy. They were made to be the harbingers of a new age and strike fear into their enemies. In this new world, new Zeroth Dragons made to instead guard, to protect and watch over the budding signs of life, were preferable. And what better candidates than the ones who sought to prevent the original worlds’ destruction in the first place.

The souls were easy to choose. To summon the new guardians for the young world was even more so through the cards. It was the emotions they raised that troubled the deity.

Which brings Gyze back to their current predicament.

The new Dust stood before them, fashioned into a humanoid body but given the ability to revert into its prime form should the need arise. His human form took the former shape of the soul it contained, while his dragon form resembled a mix of the old Dust and the future version of the Gear Dragon that was his partner. It was ironic, using the beginning’s soul for the Dragon of End of World, but it proved to be both a blessing and, dare they say it, a curse. The fragment of their host no longer reacted so suddenly to the presence of the Singularity, but instead caused a feeling within Gyze’s body to swell that they had at times difficulty speaking their commands.

If they had to give it a name, bittersweet is what the emotion would be called. Souji Kazuma had called out endlessly to his friends and Shindou Chrono, and now that they had been remade into his loyal guardians forevermore, his soul fell into a peaceful, if mournful, lull.

Staring at the former Singularity, Gyze supposed they could understand in their own way. At one point, Shindou Chrono was meant to be their vessel. His rebirth as one of his dragons felt somewhat satisfying, but also somewhat disappointing that this version is not the same as the original. What did it matter- what’s done is done. He would serve by their side until the end of eternity, nothing would change that.

But if Gyze slipped their hand into Dust’s and felt peace through the fragment of his host, there was no one there to notice nor speak of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sage you are beautiful person with a beautiful mind filled with beautiful ideas. Thank you for helping me come up with this.
> 
> Will there be more? Ehhhh... -\\(0_0/-


End file.
